IS: Wings Of Fire
by MeganeAyumi
Summary: This Story follows my O.C as she lives her life in the IS academy. She had survived when her house was burned down by an unknown IS. Saved by the creator of the IS Shinonono Tabane and given a prototype 4th-gen IS she will test her limits in the never ending battle for superiority. A bit of OC x Ichika, Ichika x Harem, Maybe OC x OC in later chapters. I will try upload weekly :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys :D

Ayumi here, ill be writing here for the first time and I hope that all of you guys will be polite and kind :) Constructive criticisms fine but please do not flame and any of the such.

Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos(would be cool to have one though...) or it's characters except for Aaricia Murasaki and Fukai Kokoro... and other OCs I have not thought of but will place them in XD

I'll be following the some part of the story through the eyes of my OC. Enjoy!

Infinite Stratos: Pink Nyaan...

* * *

Chapter 1: Cat

Everywhere was burning. I was alone. My parents were dead, killed by an IS. My elder sister had escaped. I couldn't move my left hand. It was pierced through a broken pipe and my right leg was twisted at a weird angle. I couldn't feel the pain though, my whole body was numb. The only thing causing me pain was my head.

"Hahaha... 14 years old and I'll already die... How cruel is fate..."

I laughed at my fate. Dying wouldn't be bad. No more pain, no more arguments, no more...

"Am I crying?"

I touched my cheek with my free hand, feeling the wetness of my tears.

"I-I d-don't want to die..."

Then I heard the sound of rubble being moved, a ray of sunlight broke through the ruined roof of my house.

"We have a live one!"

That was all I heard before the comforting darkness consumed me.

(One Year Later)

*Kriiiing*

I woke up with a start. I stared at my alarm clock for a moment before shutting it. School was starting, I was supposedly going to be a IS pilot thanks to Shinonono Tabane. I have been living at a small motel for a whole year, recovering from the wounds I had gotten from that fateful day. Tabane or Onee-chan and her family had been taking care of me for the year. I often ate at their family household and spared with Tabane's younger sister Houki. I had developed a liking to naginatas when I was going through kendo to reform my body.

I yawned and stretched before walking towards the bath. I immediately turned on the shower and washed my body. Being naked when you slept had its perks, one of them was that I didn't have to take off my clothes when I woke up in the morning to take a shower. Yeah, I was a lazy girl. As I was shampooing my pink hair, I remembered the time Tabane caught me walking around the house, totally naked. She didn't freak out but Houki did. I laughed at the memory and stepped out of the shower.

"*knock, knock* Aari open up! Im I have your uniform for the IS academy!" I heard Houki shouting.

I sighed and opened the door.

"Finally, what too-"She stopped at mid sentence, I was still totally naked.

"What?" I asked innocently.

She threw the uniform right at my face.

"Ooph"

"Are you trying the seduce someone?"

I stared at her.

"...Houki... I didn't know you rolled that wa-"

I was cut off when Houki yelled, "DIE!" and pulled a shinai from somewhere... Don't ask... I don't know.

Houki proceeded to attack me with her deadly bamboo sword. I backflipped to avoid her first blow and grabbed the replica of a naginata from my wall and lashed out at Houki. I used my advantage of range to push her back. When I successfully pushed her out of my room, I used my naginata to quickly close the door.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to say that..." I say mischievously, I had totally meant to say that.

"Just change! We're going to the academy soon!" She shouted from the other side of my door and walked away.

I giggled and started changing

Tabane was there to see us off but Houki had mysteriously disappeared.

"Take care Aari-chan... Where's Houki-chan?"

I shrugged and smile at her.

"I will Onee-chan... I didn't have a chance to say this but... thank you..."

Tears formed on Tabane's eyes and she hugged me, much to my surprise.

"I'll miss you Aari-chan!"

I returned her hug and smiled sadly.

"I'll miss you too..."

"Oh! Before I forget... I made you a personal IS."

Tabane handed me a pair of mechanical cat ears.

"Neko?"

She smiled proudly and patted her bunny ears, "You look like me if you wear those... save for the blue eyes. Your personality is also like a cat... walking around naked and stretching like that."

My mouth formed an 'o' and I put them on, then I put my right 'paw' beside my face.

"Nyaa"

"Kyaaah! So cute!"

"What about Houki? Did you make her a personal IS too?"

"Yes but I'm still building it..."

The car arrived. Tabane hugged me once more before I bid her farewell. I entered the car and the driver drove me towards the IS academy. I waved at Tabane who to me was an older sister.

* * *

I had gotten the only male in my class. I had gotten the class 1-1 and I got Orimura-sensei as my homeroom teacher. The vice-homeroom teacher is Yamada-sensei. I stayed quite, looking out of the window. Seems that Houki was ignoring the male... what was his name... Orimura Ichika? Yeah Orimura-sensei's younger brother. He had been hit by her twice already. It also seems like that there are a lot of masochists in the class due to the class' behaviour towards Orimura –sensei.

I turned to look at Ichika, he met my gaze for a moment before he quickly turned away. Smirking, I raised my left hand to my face. I stared at the scar on my hand; memories which I wanted to forget came rushing back. I frowned slightly and rested my head on the table as the lessons started.

I looked into my bag, staring at the cat ears Tabane had given me. I smiled and took it out, putting it on my head. I then noticed that everyone was staring.

"Murasaki-san... Is there a problem?" Yamada-sensei asked me timidly.

I put my right 'paw' near my face.

"Nyaaa"

Chapter 1: END

* * *

A/N: I Hope you guys would like the FanFict. I'm doing this cause I thought it would be fun and I enjoy writing. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again Ayumi here :D**

**I'm writing the second chapter cause I have some free time :D. Oh just in case, Fukai Kokoro is not an O.C... I forgot to point that out. Fukai Kokoro is... an IS. Aaricia's IS :D**

**Anyway, I'll be answering the reviews now :D**

**Mrazam244: Thanks :D I'm glad that you enjoyed my story so a BIG thank you to you. Yes I do watch the K project though I didn't realise that my O.C was like Neko cause Neko was very loud XD.**

**ArashiFuyu: I see what you did there XD. Arrows = errors XD (you did that deliberately right? But still, a HUGE HUGE thank you for being the first to review my story... I can dub you as my 1****st**** fan XD.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos(would be cool to have one though...) or it's characters except for Aaricia Murasaki and Fukai Kokoro... and other OCs I have not thought of but will place them in XD**

* * *

Chapter 2: Seductive Cat

Lunch break finally arrived. I yawned and stretched like the cat I am and stood up. I looked around for Houki but it seems like she had already left with Ichika. I sigh; I had wanted to eat with here. Eating with someone I knew would be a lot more comfortable but I still did not mind. My stomach is much more important than my comfort. Well... for me anyway...

I practically sprinted towards the cafeteria, I need my food and I do not have the patience to wait for my food. As expected, I was the first one to arrive to the cafeteria and I grabbed as much as I could onto my tray.

"Hahahhahha! This rice and fish is all mine!" I exclaimed in victory.

I found myself a seat and exclaimed, "Itadakimasu!" before digging in. I was eating at an extreme rate. I have very high metabolism so eating this much was no problem to me. After a few moments, I noticed some girls staring at me. I looked up at them, a fish in between my teeth.

"What? I'm a growing girl..." I asked them innocently.

"She's pretty cute..." I heard a whisper among the girls.

God... Bisexuals. I must start being more inconspicuous. I don't want a whole group of fan girls following me. I have seen Ichika being chased... I don't want any part of it.

Soon the break ended and I sigh contently. That was nice but now I have to get back to lessons. I didn't have to learn the basics thanks to Tabane but the other students have to. Ichika especially, he threw away the manual. Seriously, who would be stupid enough to do that...

(Ichika's POV)

Aaaachooo!*

Houki looked at me worriedly before asking.

"What's wrong Ichika?"

I sniffed and rubbed my nose.

"Oh... It's nothing... My nose suddenly felt itchy..."

"Are you sick?"

"No, seriously im fine..."

"We have to get back to class."

"Yeah... I don't want to get scolded by Chifuyu-nee"

I followed Houki back to our class.

(Back to Aari's POV)

"Nyaaa...nyaaaa..." I sang as I walked into class.

I was greeted with a book. It flew at an unknown (Freaking fast by my calculations) velocity and slammed onto my forehead.

"Kyaaah!"

"Shut up and sit down Murasaki-san." Orimura-sensei reprimanded me sternly.

I held my forehead with both of my hands whimpering softly.

"Sorry sensei..."

I made a mental note: Do not piss off Orimura-sensei.

When Ichika entered, he was also greeted with a book."

"Guha!"

"Late Orimura-san!"

For some unknown reason, Houki didn't get hit. Houki started walking back to her seat and I gave her my evil stare, my aura turning dark.

Houki noticed and took a step back.

"Khh!" Houki knows that stare quite well.

"I-Is there a problem Shinonono-san?" Yamada-sensei asked timidly. For god's sake sensei... you're a teacher!"

"N-no problem at all sensei."

Lesson proceeded normally, I learned stuff that I already knew.

* * *

Room 1024, 1025, ah here it is... 1026!

I opened the door.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

There was no reply. I looked around to make sure but there was no one here. I smiled, I have a whole room for myself but... Shouldn't Ichika have his own room? A system error perhaps? Well it was an error I was not willing to correct cause I'm evil like that.

This also means I can sleep naked! I quickly strip, smiling to myself as I hanged all my clothes. I stepped into the bath and turned on the shower. I sigh in bliss as the warm water hit me.

"Seiron nante Kiitenai yo Nandomo machigau jinsei de Kotae sagashi no Bouken wo tsuzukeru kara Shippai nante Un no sei da Dare no sei demo nai Nemure! Nemuri no naka de Shiru kenzen na yokubou e no michi shirube... Sagashite mite" I sang as I washed my body.

I stepped out of the bath, refreshed. Then my door burst open... I must have forgotten to lock it. Ichika burst through my door, his face landing directly on my breasts.

"Nyaa.."

(Ichika's POV)

What is this soft, nubile feeling? I raised my hand and unknowingly touched Aaricia's breasts.

"Nyaaa..."

I pushed my body back and I was greeted by Aaricia... Totally naked, her face was slightly flushed... but she did not even try to hide her body.

"Oh my god! Ichika is already doing it!" I heard some girls outside exclaim.

I quickly closed the door and bowed to Aaricia repeatedly.

"Sorry!"

She tilted her head slightly and smiled.

"No problem."

The door burst open again and this time, Houki was there, a murderous aura surrounds her as she raised her deadly shinai.

"Aari... I should have known... You would try seducing Ichika."

"Houki I can explain!" I try to diffuse the situation but Houki just pointed her Shinai at me.

"And you! You were so easily pulled in by this sly girl?!"

Aaricia tilted her head, "What's the problem wit-... Ohhh I get it... you like Ich-"

Aaricia was cut off when Houki yelled, "DIE!" and preceded attacking Aaricia.

Aaricia simply backflipped and grabbed what seems to be a naginata from her bag and proceeded defending herself.

I stared at Aaricia's amazingly large breasts as she fought. Her breasts bounced as she lunged at Houki.

Aaricia caught my gaze and smiled knowingly.

"Enjoying the view Ichika~" She asked seductively

Houki's face turned red.

"Ichikaaaaaa!"

Houki suddenly reversed her grip on her shinai and lunged at me.

Next thing I knew, everything had turned black.

Chapter 2: END

**A/N Hahaha pretty fun chapter to write... Yes I made Aaricia seductive~ Anyway! Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey :D Ayumi here again!**

**I'm writing the next chapter! I really have this itch if I don't write... But if im not free because of school work (Yes i'm a student :p) etc etc... I'll try to write at least once a week. I don't like to leave a story hanging for too long.**

**Now onwards to answering the Reviews :D**

**Mrazam244: Again thank you for reviewing! About the IS type... It would be a close-mid range speed-type IS but it has a special ability which I would not say cause that would be kinda spoiling :p. For Aaricia's personality, she is mostly quiet and lewd. She loves to eat, especially fish and she can be seductive if she wants to :D.**

**ArashiFuyu: Thanks! Fukai Kokoro won't be in action for a while cause I do not know where to add her yet XD. Thank you for staying with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos(would be cool to have one though...) or it's characters except for Aaricia Murasaki and Fukai Kokoro... and other OCs I have not thought of but will place them in XD**

* * *

Chapter 3: Fighting for No Good Reason...

Morning came and I woke up fairly earlier than the others. I wanted to get as much food before class starts and I did not want to wait for my food. I quickly jumped into the shower and washed myself. I then grabbed my bag and rushed towards the cafeteria.

As I thought, I was the first one to reach the cafeteria. I spotted the food I've always loved, rice and salmon. I found myself a seat, clapped my hands together and exclaimed "Itadakimasu!" before digging in. Soon other students streamed into the cafeteria, by that time I had already eaten most of my food and it seemed that I was eating a normal meal.

"Looks like Aaricia-chan eats normally in the morning..." I heard some girls whispering. They must have missed the pile of plates I dropped off back at the counter.

I finished the last of my meal and I stood up to dump off my tray before going back to class.

* * *

I hummed as I waited for the teachers to arrive. Looking out of the window, I smiled as the sun glowed brightly. I heard footsteps approaching and I turned slightly, seeing Ichika and Houki entering the class. Ichika was rubbing the back of his head slightly. He caught my gaze and I winked at him. He blushed and took a step back. I then signalled him to look back. He turned to see Houki glaring at him, a dark aura followed her. I chuckled softly and went back to looking through the window.

Soon enough, Orimura-sensei entered the class.

"We will now be on who will be the class representative to participate in the inter-class tournament."

I winced slightly, fighting for just a competition?

"The class representative will not only just compete in the inter-class tournament, but attend to student council meetings as well as committee meetings."

I wouldn't want to be in that position, I'm too lazy for that.

"You can consider it something like a class leader."

Yep, I am definitely not interested.

"Self-nomination or nominating of others is fine, are there any candidates?"

One girl stood up, "I nominate Orimura-kun!"

I smiled to myself, bad position Ichika.

Another girl stood up, "I second that decision."

I wanted to laugh.

Ichika looked surprised.

"Huh? M-me?!"

Orimura-sensei folded her arms, " Are there anymore nominees?"

Ichika stood up, "Wait! I don't want to-"

A girl with blonde hair stood up. I think her name is... Cecilia? Cecilia Alcott, the self-proclaimed elite.

"I cannot acknowledge that!"

Cecilia proceeded saying how men were unworthy and such. She also insulted Japan by claiming that it was an undeveloped country.

Ichika proceeded to insult Britain as well. Not a move I would make but...

Orimura-sensei had a smug look on her face.

"This is a duel!" Cecilia exclaimed.

My stomach clenched a conflict? For a stupid reason as being the class representative? Words are a powerful thing indeed. Then my vision blurred.

_Everything is burning..._

"Yeah, bring it on!"

_My parents are dead..._

"That's the way I'd rather do it"

_Blood! Blood on my hands!_

"If you dare lose on purpose I will make you my servant, no, worse, my slave!"

"How much of a handicap do yo-"

I slammed my desk and stood up.

"Enough!"

Ichika turned to me in shock, he sees me crying but I didn't care.

(Ichika's POV)

_Why is Aaricia crying?_

Aaricia glares at me and Cecilia.

"Why must there always be conflict! And for a simple reason of you insulting or just because you wouldn't have him as representative!"

Chifuyu-nee's eyes widened.

"So you're the one who Tabane was talking about..."

Aaricia covered her face and ran out of class.

I stood up and chased after her.

"Wait! Orimura!"

I was already out of the class.

(Aaricia's POV)

I sat on the roof, leaning against the railing. I hugged my knees as I cried. Visions of my house burning down kept reappearing in my mind. I heard the door opening and I looked up, seeing Ichika I quickly buried my face on my knees.

"Aaricia?"

"Go away..."

Ichika sat beside me. I unconsciously moved closer to him.

"What's the problem Aaricia?"

I glared at him.

"Why must you pick a fight with Alcott-san?!"

"But she insulted Japan."

I looked down and sighed.

"You know my parents were killed by an IS?"

Ichika's eyes widened.

"It destroyed our house when I was asleep. When I came to... the house was on fire... and... and..."

I stopped and buried my face on my knees again.

"S-sorry Aaricia..."

I breathed in deeply and looked at Ichika with renewed vigour. It felt refreshing to let that out.

"You want to fight a representative candidate and you expect to win?"

Ichika was taken aback from that statement.

I sigh, "Well... You'll need training... so I'll going to be training you in the IS."

Ichika's eyes widened.

"Really!?"

"I won't go easy on you Ichika! I must make sure that you will beat that spoilt, overconfident brat!"

I smiled at Ichika. I'm going reform you Ichika... Just you wait Cecilia Alcott.

Chapter 3: END

**A/N: Again a fun chapter to write. Sorry for the short-ish chapters... I've been busy in Dark Souls (Yeah I'm actually a girl who plays that). I want to write longer chapters but... Anyhow! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Ayumi here! Next chapter onwards!**

**Haven't been getting many reviews but... Heh... So yeah... Please R&R!**

**Now to answer the review!**

**Lajoie21: Haha Thank you :D well it depends when chapter comes out but I'll try to fish out a chapter weekly :D**

**Rukotaro and Rukko: Thanks for reviewing XD. Yes Aaricia will alter the story soon. I this was a VN you can say that we will be going into the Aaricia route soon :D**

**Now! Onto the next Chapter!**

Chapter 4: Train Harder!

I was on my bed, contemplating whether I had made the right decision to train Ichika. Sure Cecilia Alcott was a stuck up brat but with my mental state, it's hard to watch conflict. I didn't know what Tabane-nee was thinking when she put me into this academy. I stared at my left hand; the scar where the metal pipe had pierced my hand a year ago was there, serving as a reminder of that day.

"Arrrgh! Stop thinking about that day!"

I exclaimed and I pulled my face until it covered half my face. Then my brain rebelled against me, it started thinking about Ichika. When he sat beside me, my heart started beating wildly. I had managed to hide all of my reactions though.

My face turned red.

"No! Don't think about that either!"

I sigh and closed my eyes. Comforting darkness engulfed me and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Ichika!"

Ichika turned towards me. Houki was beside him and she looked at me questioningly. I tilted my head before asking.

"Houki, can I borrow Ichika?"

Houki bit her lip.

"Umm I'm making him reacquaint himself with kendo..."

I looked at Ichika questioningly. He swallowed nervously.

"Why do you need him anyway?" Houki asked me.

I sigh before replying, "I'm going to teach him how to fight in an IS or he won't have a chance against Cecilia... but no worries, I can have him later. Having him learn kendo is a great way to put his physical prowess to the test. Be at the arena at 5 Ichika."

Houki glared at Ichika before storming off. I looked at Houki as she walked away.

"What's her problem?"

Ichika scratched his head, "Umm... she offered to teach me... but I declined and I told her that I had someone already teaching me..."

I shook my head, "Go with her."

"ICHIKA!"

Ichika jumped as he heard Houki calling out to him.

I gave him a wink and I walked towards the arena. I had already booked two Uchiganes for the afternoon. Maybe I'll tinker with them a bit. Or I can test out my personal IS.

* * *

(Ichika's POV)

"Come on Ichika! You're late for your lesson with Aari!"

"That's because you held me back for so long!"

Houki glared at me and I decided to keep my mouth shut.

We reached the arena to see two idle Uchiganes in the middle. An IS was floating above them. It was coloured blood red. Glowing white lines traced the IS and its wings were seemingly made out of white light. On its hands was a black coloured naginata, its edge glowing white. There were also missile packs on its thighs and twin cannons on its shoulders.

"You're late Ichika!"

I was surprised to see the pilot of the IS was Aaricia herself. She landed lightly and her IS turned to its standby form, her cat ears.

"What took you so long?"

I glanced at Houki.

"Oh no problem then... Get on Ichika." She gestured to one of the Uchiganes.

After a minute, I was facing off against Aaricia.

"Okay Ichika, I don't have to tell you the basics right?"

I shook my head.

"Great! Now..." Aaricia proceeded to draw a circle around her, "Try to push me out of this circle with your katana, force me out Ichika."

That shouldn't be that hard.

"Hyaaaaah!"

I rushed forward; Aaricia twisted the Uchigane's legs into the ground. I expected her to block but instead, she simply leaned to the side and I flew past her, slamming into the wall.

"Pffft... Hahahahahah!" Aaricia burst out laughing.

"S-sorry!"

I groan as I removed myself from the wall.

"How did you do that? IS are so big... There's no way you could do that without getting hit..."

Aaricia smiled, "Well, I expected you to rush me, so the stance that I put up allowed me to push you with my hands actually."

I readied my katana again, "Hyaaaah!"

This time, I didn't just lunge at her. Her katana met mine; I started using brute strength against her. I started pushing my katana against hers and she started leaning back.

She grinned, "Brute strength eh?

Aaricia suddenly stopped forcing herself against me and leaned to the side, causing me to fall to the ground. She pointed her katana at me and sighed in disappointment.

"You have a lot to learn Ichika..." She offered me her hand and I took it. She hoisted me up.

"We can continue this tomorrow."

* * *

(Aaricia's POV)

The day Ichika has to fight the conceited brat had come. I smiled; Ichika was much much better now.

"Hyuuuun Hyuuun..."

I hummed to myself as I stripped my clothes. I smiled as I remembered his last training session.

_"Hyaaaaah!" Ichika let out a battle cry and charged towards me. I stood my ground, katana ready. His blade met mine and he let out a flurry of blows. I blocked them, his attacks were getting more furious, Houki must have taught him well. Being stuck in a small circle made it difficult to properly counter him so I continued to turtle against him._

_He flourished towards my head; I barely managed to block that blow. I twisted my legs and pushed Ichika back. Ichika was thrown backwards and I smiled at him. _

_"You've been practicing."_

_Ichika smiled grimly at me, "With Houki's intense training and your almost impossible task of knocking you out of that circle... It would be impossible to not improve."_

_I nodded and dropped into my stance. Ichika held his katana infront of him and charged at me._

_"Hyaaaaaaah!"_

_He lashed out at me. With a blur of metal, I smiled as he made a mistake in the attack._

_The ring of metal sounded and Ichika's katana flew into the air._

_'This is it!' I thought and I slashed downwards, only to see that he was not in front of me. Then I was tackled onto the ground._

_"Kyaah!"_

_Ichika was on top of me. I was pushed well out of the circle._

_Ichika smiled._

_"Finally... I won..."_

_I blushed and nodded._

_"G-good work... Umm..."_

_Ichika noticed that he was still right on top of me and he hurriedly stood up._

_"Sorry!"_

_I shook my head, my face was still red._

_"You better win Ichika..."_

_"What was that Aaricia?"_

_"N-nothing..."_

My face turned red.

"No! Don't think about that!"

I sigh; my mind has been really rebellious lately.

I quickly took a shower and walked towards Ichika's dorm, which was just opposite of mine. I knocked on the door. Houki opened the door.

"Oh... Aari..."

I tilted my head.

"What is it?"

Houki shook her head and allowed me to enter the dorm.

Ichika looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Aaricia..."

I burst out laughing. Both Houki and Ichika were dumbfounded.

"W-what?"

"You sounded... Lame... hahahahah... It's the day for your glorious victory against Britain's royal brat!"

Houki stared at me.

"Do you hate Alcott?"

I smiled grimly.

"No... I hate people who think that they are better than others."

"O-Orimura-kun, Orimura-kun, Orimura-kun!"

"Oh looks like Yamada-sensei is here."

Ichika opened the door. Yamada-sensei looked like she was going to fall over for some reason.

"Yamada-sensei, please calm down. Here, take a deep breath." Ichika advised our vice homeroom teacher.

"Okay, breathe in~ breathe out, breathe in~ breathe out."

"Okay, stop there."

"Mm."

I stared at Yamada-sensei awkwardly, she seriously stopped breathing. Soon, her face turned red from the lack of oxygen. I guess that she didn't know that Ichika was joking.

"..."

"...Huah! I can't hold it anymore... Is, is it not alright?"

Does this teacher know when to stop?

"You have to respect your seniors' idiot."

A metal can flew towards Ichika at a unknown velocity.

PANG*

"C-Chifuyu-nee..."

PANG*

"Hahahahahaha!" I started laughing, only to have my face meet a book.

"Call me Orimura-sensei idiot, remember this or die. And you Murasaki, shut up."

"Orimura-kun! Y-your personal IS is here!"

Ichika just stood there dumbly

"You can only use the arena for a limited time so make sure you win!"

Ichika was still standing there.

"You're fighting a overconfident snob... Make sure you win."

"Huh? Huh? W-what?"

""""HURRY UP!""""

Me, Orimura-sensei, Yamada-sensei and Houki yelled at him at him.

We were at the same page it seems.

* * *

When we reached the base, I spotted Ichika's IS. It was pure white like snow, no decorations and no colours.

Ichika was prompted by Chifuyu-sensei to mount up and he quickly mounted onto Byakushiki.

Ichika glanced at everyone. I gave him a thumb up sign.

"You'd better win Ichika!"

Ichika nodded.

I nodded back at him.

_You'd better win Ichika..._

Chapter 4: END

**A/N: My current longest chapter. I hope that soon, when I get my own laptop, I'll be able to give you guys' even longer chapters! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as I enjoyed writing this. Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Ayumi here again! I didn't write for a bit cause I went to Singapore for AFA XD fun day. Well... Onwards!**

**ArashiFuyu: Thank you! I'll keep on writing don't you doubt! **

**Rukotaro and Rukko: Yes, I made Ichika stronger than canon Ichika XD. About who will fight Aaricia in a fight... I was thinking Laura cause her attitude would most probably piss Aaricia until she sees the 'other' Laura. About whether Ichika will win... You'll just have to read XD.**

**princejayz: Sorry for the late update... I've been out of country for a bit to go to Singapore. It's nice to hear that someone is interested in my story XD I've given a single armament on Fukai Kokoro, sorry again and thank you for Reviewing!  
**

**Now, Next chapter Ho!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Blue Tears

I watched Ichika fly out of the hangar. It seems like Ichika only has a single melee weapon, a 1.6m sword. I was worried; a sword against a sniper-class IS... That's not a good Idea. I pulled out a holographic pad and extended it to the size of a computer screen. I started scanning Byakushiki, piles of data started appearing on my pad. I gritted my teeth as I read the specs on Byakushiki. Houki looked at me worriedly.

"What is it Aari?"

"Byakushiki has not achieved 1st shift..."

Houki's eyes widened, she was definitely worried. I scanned Blue Tears, my eyes quickly scanned through Blue Tears' specs.

"Third Gen, BITs, sniper... nyaa..."

I was getting more worried for Ichika as I read the specs. I should have taken Ichika's place; the railguns on Fukai Kokoro can easily annihilate Blue Tears. I bit my lip and looked up at Ichika, seeing him dodging all of Cecilia's shots. Cecilia then unleashed her BITs, forcing Ichika to dodge even more.

"Kuuuuh... This is just bullying..."

Suddenly Ichika started spinning towards Cecilia. I could see that Cecilia was surprised when Ichika got in close and dealt a heavy slash on Blue Tears. Sparks flew as Cecilia had managed to block the attack with her hands. She then forced Ichika back with her BITs.

I stared in surprise, a smile forming on my lips. That was a move I had showed him, the first time he had tried it had caused him to puke. Houki noticed my smile.

"Aari?"

"Hahaha! Thrash her Ichika!"

(Ichika's POV)

_I got her! I might have a chance._

"Kukuku you were lucky Ichika!"

I narrowed my eyes at her and readied my sword.

"Still insisting on fighting? You won't stand a chance! Surrender!"

She was talking a lot... even though I have not uttered a single word, she babbling about her IS. Well... all the more to my advantage.

* * *

27 minutes had past. I was barely holding on, my shield energy was at 67. My IS was starting to fall apart. Why the heck did I get this IS? I swear it was weaker than one of those Uchiganes. Well it didn't matter; I was starting to understand her methods.

"Kukuku, 27 minutes? You've really hung in there. But resistance is futile!"

She raised her hand and the 4 BITs came rushing at me. I charged.

"Hyaaaaaaah!" CLANG*

I crashed into Cecilia and sparks flew everywhere. The move forced Cecilia's rifle aside, forcing her to miss.

"Kyaaah!"

Cecilia quickly retreated.

(Aaricia's POV)

"Murasaki."

I looked up to Orimura-sensei.

"How does your pad scan an IS so quickly?"

I smiled.

"I can hack any IS database I want..."

Orimura and Yamada-sensei's eyes widened.

"Any?"

"Yup."

Yamada-sensei looked at Orimura-sensei worriedly.

"Ehem... I must advise you not to hack all of the IS databases, it could cause a war."

I nodded solemnly; the last thing I want was a war. Flashes of fire and screaming ran past my mind. I gasped.

"Aari?" Houki looked at me worriedly.

I clutched my head, the memories of my parents dying was looping in my head.

"Stop...Stop..."

"Aari?!"

"No... Mum...Dad..."

My head was starting to hurt, tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Murasaki-san!" Yamada-sensei was calling to me worriedly.

"Her mental state is unstable! Shinonono, did you know about this?"

"No! I didn't know!"

My legs lost their strength and I fell over. Houki caught me and hugged me protectively.

"Aari!"

Through my blurred vision, I could see Houki and Orimura-sensei looking over me worriedly, at the corner of my eyes; I could see Yamada-sensei panicking.

"War... Death... Blood... Onee-chan..."

"Murasaki! Snap out of it!"

"Aaricia!"

The next thing I knew, I blacked out.

* * *

(Ichika's POV)

I was sprinting towards the infirmary. When I heard everyone panicking over Aaricia, I was sniped a bunch of times. I had managed to go into first shift but because of my remaining energy, using Reiraku Byakuya and the Yukihira, I ran out of energy just as finished off Cecilia ending the battle in a draw.

I entered the Infirmary, seeing a pale Aaricia lying down on the bed with Houki sitting beside her. She seemed to be cheerful, chatting with Houki but Houki had a worried look on her face.

"Yo Aaricia." I said as I sat on a chair beside her bed.

She smiled weakly.

"Hey Ichika... Did you win?"

"Umm I went to first shift..."

"You're dodging the question."

"Ummm"

"It was a draw." Houki answered Aaricia's question.

I looked at Houki in shock. I looked back at Aaricia, she had a dark aura around her.

"Looks like... My training was not enough..."

I swallowed nervously. She sat up and flicked my forehead.

"Ow!"

"I told you to win idiot..."

"I heard Chifuyu-nee panicking over the comms... I got hit when I was not paying attention."

Houki crossed her arms.

"Looks like I have to teach you more too..."

Please... I can't handle to devil instructors.

"Looks like we have an agreement Houki," Aaricia continued mercilessly.

"So, same timing? I'll have him in the afternoon?"

"Yes, I'll have a him in the evening."

I was sweating; I need to stop them before it's too late.

""Be there tomorrow Ichika!""

"Ummm... That's..."

Both of them stared at me intently, dark aura swirling around them.

"Ehhhh... Fine..."

I was dead; I just didn't know it yet...

Chapter 5: End

**A/N: Again... I'm so sorry... I should have coughed this chapter earlier... But please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kyaaa... My brain is dying... Well I'm here again, writing another chapter. Rin Arc!**

**ArashiFuyu: Haha thanks! Well, AFA Singapore was fun though the SAO booth was sold out immediately... Haha... Well Fukai-Kokoro is going to be awesome XD**

**Rukotaro and Rukko: Haha... Of course Ichika will have trouble with the ladies cause it is a major part of the storyline XD. Well about Rin's Arc, let's just see shall we?**

**Princejayz: Well, It's difficult for me to write longer chapters T.T, I would write more often but my laptop is currently trolling me. I need a new laptop asap XD.**

**Anyhow... RIN ARC! *Cheers***

* * *

Chapter 6: Rampage

I slowly got out of my bed, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"Today is IS training huh?" The pre-end April had arrived and the Sakura petals had started falling. I loved sakura, they always calm me down. But IS training is going to be a problem. Orimura-sensei is sure to force me to use my personal IS, I didn't want anyone to know about it but... Ichika and Houki have already known so it doesn't matter if my class saw it right?

I stepped into the bath and took a quick shower. I needed to get breakfast as fast as possible. I sprinted out as soon as I got dressed.

As usual, there was hardly anyone at the cafeteria and I ordered Gyudon Donburi, with extra rice of course.

"Aaricia isn't eating as much today..."

I heard the other girls whispering to each other. I stared at my rice bowl sadly; my brain was seriously messed up these days. I couldn't concentrate ever since that incident.

"I wonder where you are Onee-chan... are you alive? Safe?"

I whispered to myself. Feeling tears forming from the corners of my eyes, I shook my head and rubbed the tears away. I smiled and held my hands together.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Murasaki! Deploy your IS!"

I snapped out of my reverie. I concentrated and in a few moments, my whole body glowed and in less than a second, my IS formed. I felt uncomfortable as I saw everyone staring.

"Murasaki-san has a personal IS?"

I heard the other students muttering.

My IS, Fukai-Kokoro. It is blood-red in colour and glowing white lines traced all over the body. It only covered my arms, legs, back and chest, leaving my midriff bare. Most the parts of my IS has an 'edge' for improved aerodynamics. There were two fins that reached the back of my IS's knees and two pairs of wings. I decided not to activate my energy wings.

Twin railguns were mounted on my shoulders and both of my thighs had missile pods mounted on them. On my head, the cat ears peeked out of my hair.

"Hmmph impressive..."

I heard Cecilia mutter. I sigh, I hate unwanted attention.

"Murasaki!"

"Yes?"

"Good work."

I nodded at Orimura-sensei.

"Fly"

With a sudden burst of speed, I flew up high.

"Did she even move?"

I seemed that everyone couldn't see my movements except for Ichika, Cecillia, Houki and Orimura-sensei. I loved the freedom Fukai-Kokoro gave me.

Soon Cecillia was beside me, looking at Ichika, I groaned. His output should be better than Blue Tears, but he was ascending slower than Cecillia.

"Murasaki-san, you've been very quite these days..."

I turned to Cecillia, though she was irritating to me at first, I found out that she's actually a good person.

"Ahh.. hahaha..."

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just laughed and shrugged.

Cecillia gave me a small smile and turned to Ichika. She started talking to Ichika but I wasn't paying attention. I attention was on nothing. I stared at the distance, flashes of fire and blood flooded my mind.

"ICHIKA! HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP FLYING UP THERE!? HURRY UP AND GET DOWN!"

I heard the angry shout, but my brain didn't comprehend that shout. Cecillia started descending. I tried to push those thoughts away.

Then I heard a crash but again, my brain didn't register it. If I had looked down, it would be a hilarious sight of Ichika creating a crater on the ground.

"Murasaki-san? You can come down now!" Yamada-sensei used the speaker.

Black lightning sparked around my railguns, my anger rose.

"Get out of my head... I've had enough of this... This is all in the past..."

"Murasaki! What are you doing!?"

* * *

(Ichika's POV)

I looked at Chifuyu-nee worriedly; Aaricia was still in the air. Sparks of black electricity could be seen.

"Sh-She's charging her weapon!"

Chifuyu-nee exclaimed in surprise.

"GET DOWN!" I shouted, I then dived towards Houki, covering her with my IS.

"Wh-what a-a-are you d-doing!?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A crack of thunder was heard. Aaricia's IS fired off a pair of black and blue coloured beams from its shoulder mounted weapons. The beam tore the ground near us. She was moving the beam around the arena ground, tearing through the ground. Debris flew everywhere.

The beam then stopped. I looked up to see Aaricia's IS deform back to its standby mode and she started falling.

"AARICIA!"

Houki screamed, tears forming on the corners of her eyes.

"ARRRGH!"

I launched off at full speed towards Aaricia.

"Please make it in time!"

Aaricia was quickly falling towards the ground. Without realising it, I activated Ignition boost.

"Gotcha!"

I managed to catch her but I couldn't slow down in time. I quickly turned at let my back crash into the arena wall.

"Guha!"

I grunted as I collided with the wall.

"Ichika! Are you all right?"

I opened my eyes to see Cecillia looking at me worriedly.

"I-Im fine..."

I looked down at the pale face of Aaricia. She was breathing heavily and sweat poured down her forehead.

Chifuyu-nee ran towards us.

"Is Aaricia okay?"

I nodded and laid her on the ground. Houki caught up with Chifuyu-nee and she fell to her knees.

"Oh god..."

Chifuyu-nee looked at Houki grimly.

"I might have to stop her from taking any practical lessons..."

"No..."

Chifuyu-nee looked at Aaricia in surprise. Aaricia slowly got up, shivering slightly.

"If you do that... how am I going to deal with this..."

"You almost died Aari!" Houki cried.

"I rather die than deal with this for the rest of my life..."

* * *

"Orimura-kun... hello? Orimura-kun" One of my classmates called to me.

"Huh what?" I shook my head, clearing my thoughts

"Have you heard of the rumour about the transfer student?"

"A transfer student? At this time of the year?"

It was weird, It was a transfer, not an enrolment.

"That's right, I heard that the transfer student is from china."

Everyone fell silent as Aaricia entered the class. She was rather quite, I thought she would have skipped class for today.

_Aaricia is strong isn't she?_

Aaricia took her seat and took out her holo pad. Seems like she was going to optimize her IS.

"Stop staring at me Ichika, I'm fine..."

She turned to me and gave me a small smile.

"You don't have the time to think about other girls? The class representative tournament is coming up next month." Cecillia cut in.

"That's right! Just like that, Ichika-san. In order to get ready for the class representative tournament, we'll be having more practical lessons. As for the opponent, allow me, Cecilia Alcott to take that place. Besides, the only ones with a personal machine in this class are me and Ichika-san."

She forcefully emphasized the 'only'...but that's right. If it were the other classmates, requesting a training suit, getting authorization and optimizing it would take a whole day, so if I want a quick mock battle, asking Cecilia would be the fastest way.

On a side note, the class representative tournament is just what the name implies; it's a battle between the class representatives, and a chance to give everyone a realistic goal before they really start learning how to pilot an IS.

Besides, this also seems to allow the classes to act as units and allow each other to work together.

In order to motivate everyone, the class that gets the first prize will earn half a year's worth of free dessert coupons. I see, no wonder the girls are so excited.

"Oh well, I'll do what I can."

"Doing what you can isn't enough! Ichika-san, you have to win!"

"That's right! As a guy, how can you not have some self-confidence!?"

"If Orimura-kun wins, the entire class will be happy!"

Cecilia, Houki and all my classmates, they are all saying nice things. But even if you say that, though not too serious, the obstacles I've faced in my basic IS training won't allow me to confidently answer everyone's expectations.

I did have a nostalgic feeling when I first activated it...

The feeling I first experienced was like a rebirth, and now it's completely gone. Even so, I'm steadily getting used to piloting an IS because Byakushiki is getting optimized to my characteristics...or something like that, right?

One, two, very soon, everyone started to gather, and I was surrounded by girls. Since this is something that happens normally, I've gotten used to it.

However, the one thing I really can't get is that girls really like to gossip.

"Do your best, Orimura-kun!"

I turned to Aaricia. She gave me a thumb up.

"Do your best Ichika, whether you win or lose, it won't matter to the people whom you love, just come back safe."

I blushed and nodded.

"Kuuuh! Aaricia-san, that was underhanded!"

"Eh? That was?"

"At this point, only the representatives from class 1 and class 4 have a personal IS, so it should be easy to win this!"

"That information is outdated."

That voice... was familiar...

"The class representative of class 2 also has a personal IS you know?"

I turned to see a petite girl with brown hair tied with two ponytails at the sides of her head. Her hair was brown which matched her yellow hairband.

"R-Rin?!"

"That's right; I'm the representative for China, Huang Lingyin. I'm here to declare war."

Oh god... She said war. I turned to Aaricia, to see her staring at Rin, dark aura going on overload.

"Hehe... She said war... Hehe..."

"Aaricia... you're creeping me out..."

"HEY! Don't ignore me!"

PA* Rin got hit with an attendance book.

"Chi-Chifuyu-san..."

"Call me Orimura-sensei! Hurry up and go back, don't block the door here. You're a bother"

"So-Sorry..."

Rin trembled as she retreated from the door; that attitude clearly shows that she's afraid of Chifuyu-nee. She's always been afraid of Chifuyu-nee, but I just don't know why.

"I'll come again later. Don't run away, Ichika."

Why the heck would I run away?

"GET BACK TO YOUR SEATS IDIOTS! LESSON IS ABOUT TO COMMENCE!"

Chapter 6: END

* * *

**A/N: MUAHAHAHA, Next chapter Rin vs Ichika... Or is it?**


	7. Chapter 7

Heya! Im back from the land of the dead... Ok I wasn't technically dead but I was involved in a car accident. My little sister...My sweet sweet little sister was hit by some retard. I was so angry at that time that I dragged that idiot out of his car and punched him. My lil sis, Hikari, her left eye is now blinded... People who do not know how to drive safely should just crash and burn. Well after the court fiasco... I felt bad for leaving you guys hanging so im back desu~

Mad Saint 408: Sorry, but a male OC? No... Trying really hard to follow the lore. One Male... GOMEN!

Rukotaro and Rukko: About Charlotte... I didn't think about that... You're sharp o.o Well... I think Charlotte would be arriving as a male but Aaricia would be suspicious of him and she would keep tabs on 'him'. Most importantly, to Aaricia, data is just words and numbers, having no one to decode them would mean that they are just stealing words and numbers.

Chapter 7: I'll be your strength for now...

Aaricia glanced at her watch and grimaced when she noticed the time. It was 4am in the morning and she was still not done modifying her main weapon. On her computer screen, multiple branches of errors were seen. She scratched her head, annoyed. She was supposed to finish the weapon before the class tournament which was going to be held tomorrow. Rin had unknowingly made an enemy when she declared war on her class... Actually it was just Ichika but she felt justified to help the dense idiot. Another error popped out on her screen causing a vein on her head to appear, she was actually very close to just flipping her desk and scream but she managed to restrain herself.

It had been like this for the past three days and Aaricia didn't even get a wink of sleep. She wanted to complete her weapon before the tournament. In her find, she was thinking of ways of how to temporally get Ichika out of the Tournament so she could fight that short, flat-chested girl who has a big ego.

"I could ask Tabane-nee to help..."

Aaricia sighed and decided to take a break. Grabbing a jacket from her wardrobe, she wore it over her naked body and walked out of her room. It was morning, that means that curfew is over... In her mind anyway.

"I need some coffee..." Aaricia muttered to herself as she walked through the dorm's corridor

She was in the middle of calculating the recoil ratio of her weapon until she bumped into something.

"Kyaaa!"

Aaricia fell flat on the floor, her jacket falling away from her breasts, leaving them exposed. She looked up to see that she had bumped into Ichika, who was now on top of her.

"Oh my god! Im sorry Aaric-"

Ichika's train of words stopped when he beheld Aaricia. Aaricia's face was red and she was avoiding his eyes as if she had did something wrong. She didn't even move to cover herself.

"I-I-Ichika... How bold of you... Wanting to do it in the corridor..." Aaricia would have slapped herself for saying that but she currently wasn't herself. Keeping herself from sleeping for 68 hours was taking making her not think straight. Her hidden feelings for Ichika were bursting out of her heart.

"N-no! I wasn't thinking of doing that!"

"You could have just asked me..."

"Are you even listening to me?! Cover yourself!" Ichika exclaimed and turned his head away from staring at her any longer.

"Why are you still on top of me?"

Ichika's eyes widened and he quickly got up and took a few steps back. Aaricia tried to get up but all of a sudden, her strength left her body. Not sleeping for 72 hours was taking its toll on Aaricia's body.

_This is strange… I was alright a minute ago…_

Ichika noticed Aaricia struggling and offered her his hand. As Aaricia gratefully took it, Ichika's eyes widened, her hand felt hot and cold, a very weird feeling. Ichika put his free hand on her forehead, feeling the weird temperature through his hand.

"Aari… are you sick?"

Aaricia didn't answer, she just collapsed into Ichika.

"Sorry… Ichika…"

Ichika had no choice but to carry Aaricia into her room. He picked her up gently and walked towards the direction of Aaricia's room.

(Aaricia's POV)

I was blushing as Ichika carried me princess style. He kept glancing at me worriedly but I avoided his eyes. I was grateful for his help but at the same time, I was embarrassed. Ichika opened my room's door and laid me on my bed.

"Thank you…"

Ichika gave me a smile, "Don't worry about it."

He turned to my desk then, seeing the holographic-screen.

"Gun-Scythe… Red? 250mm Anti-Armor rifle integrated into a scythe… Switchable between scythe-mode and rifle-mode… Rifle still usable while in scythe-mode…"

"Kyaa! Don't read!" I yelled at him, embarrassed. I didn't want him to see that.

"Oh sorry… I couldn't help it…" Ichika gave a slight laugh, "Why are you making a Gun-Scythe?"

I avoided his eyes again, "To counter Shenlong…"

Ichika gave me a confused look, "I thought I would be fighting Rin."

I growled then. I wanted to fight her but I was not the class rep, "I hate that girl…"

Ichika was taken aback from that statement, "Why would you hate her? She's my childhood friend."

"That girl… was declaring war as if it was nothing…"

Ichika's eyes widened. It was true, Rin declared war on his class… more importantly, on him. Somehow, I knew Ichika understood my feelings. We had become close during the fiasco with Cecilia and I was still struggling to control my feelings for him. I would prefer to just pounce on him and kiss him but I didn't want to hurt Houki's feelings. If he chooses me, that's another story.

"I-I think I'm going to sleep… Ichika… please tell Chifuyu-sensei that I'm not well…"

I woke up at 2pm in the afternoon, feeling much better. I quickly took a shower before going back to my programming. I rapidly reworked the whole weapon. Error after error disappeared under my trained eyes. There was a knock on the door, it seemed that Houki had heard about me being sick.

"Aari! Are you okay?"

I opened the door to see Houki, a worried look was on her face.

"Hey Houki…"

"Aari! I'm so glad tha- What are you wearing?!"

I looked down to see that was still just wearing my jacket.

"What I usually wear?"

"Normal peo- nevermind… What are you doing?"

"Programming…"

"For what?"

I let her in and went back to my desk and continued cancelling errors with counter programs. Houki took a seat on my bed. I glanced at her and gave her a smile.

"Ichika told me that you were sick…"

"More like you forced him to tell you right?"

Houki smiled, "Maybe… What's wrong Aari?"

"That girl… Rin was it?"

Houki nodded.

"I hate her."

Houki's eyes widened, she had never heard Aaricia saying that she hated someone. Aaricia was the type of person who can get along with anybody.

"A person who declares war… no matter how small the war is… deserve to die…" Aaricia continued.

"How did you fall sick though?

"Eh? Oh… I didn't sleep for… 72 hours?"

Houki's eyes widened so much that I was afraid that they roll of her head.

"Are you crazy!?"

I glared at Houki, "Maybe? I don't care."

"Maybe you don't, but I do!"

I stood up then, my chair falling off as I stood. My temper was flaring for some reason. I should feel glad that Houki cares for me but instead, I felt enraged.

"I never asked you to care for me! I am not weak! I am not that weak little girl from a year ago! I am different!" Tears started rolling down my cheeks as I continued my rant, "That little girl is gone! I am not weak anymore and I can take care of my own health!"

Houki looked as if she wanted to argue but she stopped and whispered, "You're afraid aren't you?"

My eyes widened and my legs lost their strength and I fell to my knees. Houki looked at me sympathetically.

"You're afraid of losing us… you're afraid of losing yourself…"

I started crying then. I buried my face on my hands and cried. Warm hands embraced me as Houki hugged me. I quickly threw my arms around her and leaned on her shoulder, my cries filled the room as Houki embraced me.

"No matter how strong you are… you are always that weak girl Aari… We cannot change that… You may put on your new persona… the one everyone thinks as the cool and level-headed girl who had a tragic past… but you are also that girl who was buried under your house…"

"Houki… Houki… I-I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"Shhh… Aaricia… It's alright now… sleep… I will be your strength for now."

My eyes closed as Houki embraced me. Sleep soon engulfed me and pleasant memories soon caught up to me and I sigh contently.


End file.
